I don't Dance
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus heard a song and everything changes ... just a short story Based on a song I don't Dance by Lee Brice OptimusXArcee


**Optimus Prime doesn't party or dance at all. But Optimus heard a song that might change that. **

...

Optimus P.O.V

I took a turn around the street and head for the base. Agent Fowler is driving; well I'm the one driving but he is company.

"Hey…Prime…" he said

"Yes Agent Fowler" I said

"You mind if I put some music" he asked

"Go ahead Fowler" I said

We drove and he searched the radio. Some random songs came on. Such as Rock; that's what Miko calls it and others songs that Raf listen to. I guess its rap or soft rock.

"How about some country music" he said

Fowler turned the station and a country song was on. It sounded pretty good. It had such a good beat. I then pay attention to the music.

I love the beat. It had nice lyrics.

"Agent Fowler" I asked

"Yes…Prime" he said

"What is the music called?" I asked

"Oh…I don't dance by Lee Brice" he said

"Oh…"

"It has such a good beat and lyrics" he said "It's so romantic…he will do anything for his love"

"Yes…" I agreed

I'm not a big fan of music but this one is different. I then thought about the party. I don't party nor dance; but the party is for Arcee.

"Agent Fowler…." I said "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure thing Prime"

I smiled and made my own little plan.

…

Miko and Bulkhead were setting up the audios or speakers. Bee was helping Raf with the food. Arcee was with Jack helping him out with the homework.

The music was on and Miko placed her music on. Bulkhead of course rocked with it. Bee and Smokescreen started keeping the beat. Ratchet was sitting down watching Bulkhead doing the air guitar.

I drove in with Agent Fowler and saw everyone rocking out; well not everyone. Fowler got out and I transformed to robot mode. Arcee smiled and walked up to me. I smiled and kissed her.

"I know you don't party" she said "But we wanted to just have a party for me"

"I know…" I said "Go ahead and party"

I kissed her again and walked to my quarters.

I heard a knock "Come in" I said

Fowler came in "It's all done"

I smiled and took a breath. "Let's do this"

….

I smiled and walked in to see Bee cheering. Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen placed a blindfold on Arcee.

"Guys…what's going on?" she asked

I smiled and the song came on. I went up to Arcee and held her hand. I then placed her other hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand on her waist and I started swaying.

I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
'Cause, I don't dance

Arcee picked the blindfold up and smiled wide. "Optimus"

I smiled down at her. "Arcee"

"I…I thought…you don't dance" she said

I just kissed her and twirled her around in circles.

Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
'Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don't dance  
No, I don't dance

Everyone was smiling and taping with the music. Arcee laughed as I picked her up and twirled her around.

I never dance before; but I'm not doing so badly for the first time. People are going to talk about this for a long time.

I then thought about it. I will do anything for Arcee; I'll do everything with her. No matter what it is; I'll happily do it with her.

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
Well I'd do anything with you anywhere

"Optimus" she whispered

I smiled and she placed her head on my chest. I looked at everyone and they had their thumbs up. I just rolled my eyes. Bee was clapping and cheering. Fowler just nodded and winked at me.

The plan did work. Dancing is amazing to do. The music can take you anywhere.

I then see Wheeljack smile and went up to Ratchet and started twirling him around. Ratchet just yells out and pushes him away. Wheeljack laughed and hugged him back.

"WHEELJACK!" Ratchet yelled

We all laughed. Wheeljack then went to Bulkhead and both twirled around.

I rolled my eyes and spin Arcee round and round.

I then stop and kissed her.

"Cause I don't dance" I sang "But here I am Spinning you around and around in circles"

Arcee smiled.

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don't dance

No, ooh

The music stopped and I stared into Arcee's eyes. We both leaned and kissed each other. We both then hugged each other.

"One more song" yelled Miko

Arcee laughed and looked at me. I just sighed and nodded.

"I love you Arcee" I said "And I will do anything with you anywhere….no matter what"

Arcee nodded "I love you too….and I want you by my side."

Music started and I started twirling her. We then enjoyed the music.

...

**Based on a song I don't Dance by Lee Brice **

**the song is beautiful I love it **


End file.
